Et merde!
by Soullakh
Summary: L'anniversaire de Zoro. Ou comment les mugiwaras fêtent un anniversaire à leur façon! Zosan! (et un joyeux anniversaire à ma chouhoutte!)


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et...JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (est-ce que tu as entendu le cri dans cette phrase ? XD)**

**Ma petite Nath, pour fêter ta ô combien heureuse naissance en cette terre, nous avons décider de créer une communauté où seront répertoriés des OS. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire de notre part. On ouvre le bal avec le mien. **

**Merci au filles qui ont joué le jeu ! ^^ Merci beaucoup à Lisen en particulier pour l'implication et la correction de cet OS là. T'en fais pas Nath, c'est temporaire, tu vas redevenir ma bêta d'amour, je pouvais décemment pas te donner ton cadeau à corriger...:p**

**Enfin voilà, en espérant que ça te plaira, je déclare ouverte l'invasion de Zosan ! XD**

**Alors mon OS :**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Dois-je repréciser ? Non je ne pense pas...XD**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Oda et pas à moi, mais là j'en fais ce que je veux ! ^^**

**C'est un peu déjanté...Mais il faut de l'humour pour un anniversaire ! Alors j'assume les grosses blagues et autres !:p**

**Bonne lecture à tous et rejoyeuxnanniversaire à toi, ma chérie ! ^^**

* * *

**Et merde !**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement et les vagues butaient contre le bateau, le faisant tanguer légèrement. Un certain escrimeur ouvrit l'œil, l'esprit encore embrumé, savourant le calme ambiant autour de lui. Avant de se souvenir.

"Et merde ! »

Lorsque Zoro se réveilla ce matin là, il se sentait déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il ferait tout pour qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour comme les autres. Pas question de se souvenir qu'il avait un an de plus, ha ça non !

Il se leva donc, s'habilla en baillant et se rendit à la cuisine du Sunny. Ils avaient accosté il y a quelques jours déjà et ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir. À peine eu-t-il ouvert la porte que la cacophonie habituelle régnant dans cette pièce l'enveloppa et il alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle, son déjeuner l'attendant.

Ses camarades le saluèrent, lui-même répondant par un vague salut. Bon, jusque-là tout allait bien.

Très bien même. Normal.

_Et merde..._

Son petit-déjeuner prit, le cuistot l'apostropha immédiatement :

"Oh, sabreur de mes deux, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher des vivres en ville, deux-trois courses pour moi ! »

À quoi Zoro répliqua vertement :

"Je suis pas ta bonne, démerdes-toi sourcil en vrille ! »

"Tu comprends rien tête d'algue ! Il est de mon devoir d'escorter mes ladies dans leur journée de shopping et je n'ai pas le temps. »

"Eh ben, entre deux moment de léchage de bottes, peut-être que t'arrêtera de te comporter comme un toutou baveux et que t'aura le temps de faire tes petites courses ! »

Il commençait vraiment à l'agacer ce cuistot de merde ! Et puis quoi encore ! Ce fut Nami qui mit fin au pugilat qui menaçait d'éclater, en frappant du poing sur la table à défaut d'une tête.

_Tiens, c'n'est pas sur ma tête cette fois..._

"Ça suffit vous deux ! Zoro, tu iras faire ces courses ! »

Ouh, elle aussi, elle commençait à lui chauffer les sangs !

"Et pourquoi je t'obérai la sorcière ? »

Bam! Un grand coup sur la tête ! Bon, ce n'était donc que partie remise...En se frottant le crâne, Zoro sentit ses doigts le démanger en se posant sur la poignée de son katana. Ce qu'il aimerait parfois...

"Parce-que tu me dois une somme d'argent colossale, tu t'en souviens ? Peut-être que je pourrais diminuer les intérêts, hum ? »

Le sabreur grimaça. Foutue sorcière. En grommelant, il se leva de table et arracha la liste de courses des mains de Sanji. Sans même un regard pour ces autres camarades de tablée qui avaient fait le silence, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied et partit en pestant de plus belle, l'humeur massacrante.

_Et merde..._

Une fois partit, une réunion au sommet se fit autour de la table de la cuisine, orchestrée par Nami et un Luffy en verve. Ha non ! Ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait la naissance de son second ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre...Juste après le bout de viande qui lui faisait de l'œil.

"Bon, Sanji, il en a pour combien de temps à ton avis ? »

Une cigarette, une bouffée de fumée, une expiration. Le suspense était insoutenable.

"Oh pour au moins une journée, Nami-swaaaann ! Avec ce que je lui ai donné à chercher et son sens de l'orientation...J'irai le chercher en fin de journée. »

"Bon, donc on a la journée pour préparer tout ça. C 'est quand même son anniversaire ! Au boulot ! Luffy, lâche le gigot ! Et dehors de la cuisine, laissez Sanji travailler ! »

Et les mugiwara partirent, encore une folle aventure qui les attendaient : l'anniversaire du second.

Pendant ce temps Zoro pestait. Voilà des heures qu'il tournait dans cette putain de ville et il ne trouvait toujours rien ! Quel saloperie ce cuistot de merde alors !

_Et merde..._

Il avait la rage. Contre l'équipage, un peu, contre le cuistot, beaucoup ! Comment avait-il pu oublier, lui ?

Bon d'accord. Il l'avouait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire. Il était juste...trop fier pour le dire à voix haute. Mais il aurait aimé, au moins, juste une attention ! Surtout de lui, son amant. Il savait que c'était un peu de sa propre faute, évitant de le rappeler, ayant l'air bourrin, peut-être même qu'ils avaient fini par penser qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui souhaite ou carrément oublier...

Mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on y a pensé ! Et personne !

_Et merde..._

"PUTAIN DE MERDE! »

Zoro tapa rageusement dans un objet non identifiable qui trainait au sol, sous le regard apeuré d'un passant. Il lui retourna le plus effroyable sourire de la création toute entière et le passant s'évanouit, blanc comme un linge. Bon. Voilà. Au moins un qui ne le faisait plus chier.

En plus, on l'envoyait se perdre dans la ville ! Non mais là franchement, ils exagéraient ! Ils avaient vraiment complètement oubliés et ils le faisaient souffrir. Oui, Zoro, ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais pour une fois, il aurait souhaité plus d'attention.

_Et merde..._

Il avait la rage. Salement la rage.

Sanji regarda furtivement à droite et à gauche. Personne. Manquerait plus qu'on le voit entrer là-dedans. Il s'était éclipsé furtivement du bateau pour ça et n'avait pas envie d'être repéré.

Alors ça non ! Là, il faisait quelque-chose qu'il ne referait pas de sitôt ! Il mettait sa fierté de côté et sacrément, rien que pour ce marimo à la con ! Marimo qu'il aimait beaucoup quand même. Trop...

_Et merde._

Il poussa la porte.

"Bienvenue à Eros. Quels sont vos désirs ? »

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais ça, Zoro s'en foutait. La rage était partie, laissant la place à une tristesse profonde, mélancolique. En plus de ça, il errait depuis des heures, ne trouvant pas le chemin du bateau.

_Et merde..._

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi malheureux ? Rien que pour ça ? Peut-être que son équipage ne l'estimait pas assez. Lui qui croyait être fort, insensible à tout, voilà qu'il se mettait martel en tête pour une simple histoire d'anniversaire...

Mais surtout le cuistot, ce satané coq de merde, obsédait toutes ses pensées. Avait-il vraiment oublié ? Est-ce qu'il pensait seulement à lui ? Il aimerait bien malgré sa rancœur, le voir, là.

"Ha ben dis donc Marimo, pour te trouver, c'est dur ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu te perde tout le temps ?»

Le cœur de Zoro loupa un battement. Il se retourna et vit l'agaçante tête blonde de son amant en face de lui. Quelque part un soulagement douloureux s'empara de lui, en même temps qu'une furieuse envie de l'exposer.

" La ferme sourcil en vrille ! J'ai rien trouvé de ce que t'avais marqué sur ta liste ! A croire que t'as fait exprès de me perdre ! »

Sanji eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

"Peut-être bien... »

C'était trop drôle de regarder le bretteur avec ces yeux écarquillés, sa tête de poisson ahuri. Sanji en profita un instant puis avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, il jeta ses mots, un peu embarrassé :

"Joyeux anniversaire. »

_Et merde !_

Zoro était surpris de sentir son cœur battre comme ça, d'habitude c'était quand il s'échauffait avec le cuistot, seul...ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et ricana, une tonalité amère tout de même dans la voix :

"T'as fini par t'en souvenir coq de merde. »

"C'est juste que je voulais te le souhaiter avant tout le monde. »

Comment ça avant tout le monde ? Zoro le regarda interrogateur. Le blond sourit, lui arracha son bandana rapidement et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

"Tu me fais confiance ? »

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Comme à tous ses nakama. Il avait une confiance aveugle en eux.

Et c'était pas un bête anniversaire qu'il le changerait. Il était con des fois, il devait l'admettre.

Sanji s'approcha et noua le bandeau autour de ses yeux. A lui de s'amuser un peu, avant...Il frissonna et refusa d'y penser.

_Et merde !_

"Laisse-moi te guider... »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais prononcé par la si jolie voix du cuistot et Zoro ne dit rien, envoûté. Un baiser, rapide, sur ses lèvres, une odeur de cigarette et le charme fut complet, il se laissa docilement entraîner.

Le cuisinier posa ses mains sur les larges épaules du sabreur et le guida, pas après pas, jusqu'au bateau.

Zoro sentit qu'on l'immobilisait et Sanji lui posa les mains sur les cordages. Zoro comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du Sunny. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le bandeau ? Il avait peur de comprendre en même temps qu'il s'en sentait heureux. Voilà, c'était ça, il avait peur d'être déçu, peur d'être trop heureux, pour rien.

Il posa ses pieds sur le pont, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Sanji, il connaissait le Sunny par cœur, le seul endroit au monde où il ne se perdait pas. Son nouveau foyer. Le blond posa sa main sur le nœud du bandeau et murmura :

"Prêt ? »

Zoro toujours sous le charme acquiesça de la tête. Alors Sanji lui arracha le bandeau. Et le monde lui sauta à la tête dans une cacophonie bruyante.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

_Et merde..._

Trop ému, tel fut la première pensée de Roronoa Zoro, face à sa fête d'anniversaire, le jour de ses 21 ans. Il était quelque-part affreusement gêné, affreusement honteux et horriblement heureux. Ils l'avaient bien fait tourner en bourrique cette bande d'abrutis. Quel con il avait été de croire qu'il l'avait oublié !

Ce matin il s'était levé grognon, détestant vieillir. Et ce soir, il en était heureux. Il avait de la chance, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Les grands sourires de ses compagnons lui donnait envie de sourire bêtement lui aussi.

Les mugiwara avaient fait un sacré effort. Le bateau avait été entièrement décoré, tout avait été fait pour donner une ambiance de fête. Des rangées de bouteilles d'alcool étaient alignées, pour la plupart du rhum. Un festin digne d'un roi n'attendait que lui.

"Alors t'attends quoi marimo? Viens faire la fête ! Luffy, espèce de gros malpoli, lâche ce putain de gigot ! »

Le capitaine encastré dans le mur à l'aide d'une semelle dévastatrice eut le don de réveiller une algue endormie. Il s'avança, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait un sourire stupide sur la tête maintenant, il devait ressembler à son capitaine comme ça.

_Et merde._

Le seul mot qui sortit fut faiblement prononcé mais entendu de tous.

"Merci. »

Tout le monde rit. Il les regarda interrogateur. Ce fut Luffy, à la grande surprise de tout le monde qui répondit, la tête en sang :

"C'est bien la première fois qu'on t'entends dire merci ! »

Une boule de poil affolé s'approcha de Luffy :

"Capitaine ! Vite il faut le soigner ! Un docteur ! »

Et Chopper réalisant que c'était lui alla cherche sa trousse de médecin. Zoro énervé répliqua tout de même :

"Oh ça va hein ! »

Et avant d'aller seul se chercher une bouteille de rhum. La fête fut officiellement ouverte.

"C'est parti ! »

Et les rires, les chants, les danses se succédèrent, se mêlant dans un joyeux bazar, la nourriture et la boisson coulait à flot. Puis Zoro eut son gâteau, une magnifique pièce-montée crée par Sanji pour l'occasion, gâteau tout de vert vêtu, bien sûr. On lui offrit ensuite ses cadeaux.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, un Sanji complètement éméché s'assit sur ses genoux, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix basse et rauque :

"A deux pas d'ici, il y a un hôtel, à deux pas d'ici, tm'as compris, sabreur de merde ? Viens me rejoindre dans...disons...une demi-heure... »

La dernière phrase prononcée d'un ton si lascif eut raison de Zoro, tandis qu'il se sentait comme un chien au garde à vous. Sanji s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Zoro se leva précipitamment, décidant tout d'un coup de prendre congé.

"Bon, c'était une chouette soirée, mais je là je dois aller à l'hô...me coucher alors, merci pour tout les gars... »

Zoro de s'éloigner. Robin le rassit avec ses bras.

"Deux minutes, ken-san, il a dit d'ici une demi-heure, non ? »

"Tu t'en va déjà Zoro, mais on a même pas encore commencé notre SUPER danse de la soirée ! »

Ussop intervint :

"Euh...Elles étaient déjà SUPER tes danses Francky, ça ira là. Continuons tranquillement de boire. Mais oui Zoro, reste avec nous un peu. »

Robin était donc la seule à avoir tout entendu ? Zoro soupira. Comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir ? Il lui jeta un regard suppliant mettant sa fierté à nouveau de côté. Elle se contenta de pouffer. Ok, celle-là quand elle s'y mettait, elle était pire que la sorcière et tout l'équipage réunit.

_Et merde..._

Bon, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Comment il appelait ça l'autre canonnier peureux ? Ah oui, négocia...négocia ...diplo...diplodocus ? Non c'n'était pas ça. Bon un truc ou fallait parler plutôt que frapper, quelque-chose qu'il ne connaissait pas quoi. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"Non mais les gars, c'est vraiment...euh...une super fête et c'est gentil de votre part... »

Putain, ça lui arrachait la gorge !

_Continue, continue, c'est pas si dur que ça, aller._

"Mais voilà, je crois que j'ai trop bu et... »

Un grand éclat de rire.

"Yohohohoho ! Toi trop bu ? Alors ça c'est très drôle, les bras m'en tombent ! »

Et sur ce, les bras de Brook se détachèrent. Tous eurent une grimace un peu dégoûtée. Le squelette ramassa ses bras et finit sa tirade.

"Yohohohoho squelleton joke ! Je n'y crois pas Zoro-san ! »

Ussop en rajouta une couche :

"Mais oui, tu sais pas mentir. »

Bon là c'était trop pour lui. Ha oui, il savait pas mentir hein ? Ben ils allaient en avoir pour leur compte, tant pis pour l'autre cuistot !

"Il y a que le cuistot ne m'a pas offert de cadeau et m'est avis, qu'il faut que j'aille le chercher dans la chambre d'hôtel où il est allé ! »

Il était resté soft. Très bien. C'était sans compter Luffy. Entre deux gigots.

"Ouais mais après t'as pris ton cadeau et tu reviens c'est bon, non ? »

Un Luffy la bouche pleine de gigot, tâché de sauce de la tête aux pieds et très fière de lui le regardait. Ha ça oui, des fois il réfléchissait.

"On va coucher ensemble ! Voilà ! C'est ça mon cadeau ! Z'êtes content ? Et maintenant si on pouvait me laisser aller baiser tranquille, ça me rendrait service, merci ! »

_Et merde !_

Au moins c'était dit. Des bouches grandes ouvertes. Bon, tout le monde le savait déjà, mais personne n'avait les détails...Sûr que demain, ils le feraient chier. Le cuistot allait le tuer.

"Robin tu me montres le chemin ? Qu'au moins tu m'aides un peu. »

"Mais bien sûr, bretteur-san. »

Et Zoro partit dans le noir. Sur le bateau, s'en suivit une discussion enflammée sur les différentes activités possibles des deux amants.

A l'hôtel, pendant ce temps, Sanji paniquait sérieusement. Son cerveau embrumé ne l'aidait pas à trouver l'ouverture de ce satané truc. Il alla dans la douche, manquant de trébucher. Il ricana quand il vit le lavabo et lui parla en agitant le doigt.

"Salut. Ohé lavabo, tu te souviens de moi? On a des choses à se dire toi et moi. »

Il pouffa comme un gamin. Il ouvrit l'eau et la regarda couler, le regard vitreux.

"Merde. Je prends quelle eau de quel robinet ? Pourquoi ils en ont mis deux ? Ha mais je suis con ! Je vois trouble. »

Un autre rire bête, d'adolescent cette fois. Il finit par mettre la tête dans le lavabo, attendant que l'eau froide face effet.

"Ha voilà ! Je suis moins bourré. »

La démarche encore vacillante, il parvint à finir tout de même ce qu'il avait commencé.

Zoro arriva à l'hôtel guidé par les mains de Robin. Bon, les réjouissances pouvaient commencer. Il arriva à la réception.

"Je viens voir si un blond a réservé une chambre. »

"Oui, pourquoi ? »

Regard vitreux du réceptionniste. Oulà...se dit Zoro.

"Ben, je veux le rejoindre. »

"Ha oui, pourquoi ? »

"Je t'en pose des questions moi ? File-moi la putain de clé de la putain de chambre qu'un putain de blond nommé Sanji à réservé avant que je m'énerve ! »

"Dis donc, ça fait beaucoup de putain. »

Regard clairement meurtrier de la part de l'épéiste.

"Oh ça va, pas la peine de monter sur vos grand chevaux. Tenez. Et Joyeux an-ni-niversaire. »

Décidément, c'n'était pas son jour.

"Allez-vous faire foutre ! »

Et il lui arracha la clé des mains. Il finit par demander son chemin à un autre membre du personnel qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. La main levée pour frapper, Zoro hésita. Est-ce qu'il l'attendait vraiment ?

"Ben allez-y, frappez. »

Le bretteur sursauta. Il était encore là lui ? Il lui jeta son regard le plus assassin. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'émouvoir.

"Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans cet hôtel ? Semblant réaliser quelque-chose tout à coup, l'employé se parla à lui-même.

"Peut-être qu'il sait pas frapper à une porte ? »

Et un membre du personnel défenestré, un. Il était bon pour une ITT de quelques mois et d'un suivi psychologique important.

Mais notre algue n'en avait que faire et finit par ouvrir la porte sans frapper.

_Et merde !_

Le spectacle qui l'attendait l'acheva. Son cuistot préféré était là qui l'attendait, les bras menottés au lit, nu. Il eut une furieuse envie d'arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre immédiatement, là, sans aucune autre forme de procès. Sanji planta son regard bleu dans le sien, rougissant ? Il marmonna :

"Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens. C'est ça mon cadeau. »

Prenant l'assurance, il ajouta :

"Tu peux abuser de moi autant qu'il te plaira pour cette nuit. Mais dis-toi bien que ce genre de scène ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. »

Oh il disait ça, mais Zoro le savait, le cuistot était quelqu'un de très débauché. Enfin, uniquement en sa présence. Et il avait intérêt. Il claqua la porte brutalement et adressant son sourire le plus carnassier au cuistot en enlevant un à un ses vêtements sous le regard brûlant de son compagnon. Une fois nu, il s'approcha lentement, comme le vrai prédateur qu'il était.

Sanji trembla. Il avait une appréhension délicieuse qui le faisait frissonner, comme à chaque fois. De voir Zoro si assuré, si...viril. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça l'excitait furieusement. Le bretteur monta sur le lit et se mit sur Sanji, scellant leurs bouches d'un baiser passionné, auquel le cuisinier répondit avec enthousiasme. Il le surplombait entièrement, collant son corps brûlant au sien.

Il parcourut le corps du blond des lèvres, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il descendit plus bas, embrassant l'intérieur de la cuisse, tournant autour de sa virilité dressée, sans jamais la toucher, frustrant le cuisinier qui grogna de mécontentement. Le sabreur en rit et finit par la prendre entièrement en bouche. Pour ce que le cuistot lui offrait, il avait bien le droit à une gâterie.

Les mouvements de va et vient sur sa verge rendait Sanji fou. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais c'était si bon, si chaud...Zoro arrêta son traitement et le blond le regarda furieux. Il lui offrit un regard taquin, presque...doux, qui troubla le cuisinier. Il le retourna, les menottes reliées à une chaîne au barreau du lit lui permettaient ce genre de mouvements.

Le blond docilement présenta sa chute de rein, la cambrant pour exciter encore plus le bretteur. Se savoir offert, sans pouvoir s'échapper, à sa merci, l'excitait plus que de raison. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du marimo sur son corps et il en rougissait, gêné.

Il sentit le corps de Zoro se coller au sien et sa virilité imposante se presser contre ses fesses, dans un mouvement de bassin très suggestif. Il gémit, beaucoup trop excité et répondit, se frottant contre lui. Le bretteur entreprit alors de le préparer, glissant un, deux, puis trois doigts entre ses fesses, le détendant en lui caressant le dos, doucement. Surpris d'autant d'attentions, Sanji se détendit vite. Impatient, il murmura :

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends marimo ? Viens ! »

Zoro grogna et se positionna en maintenant les hanches fines entres ses mains fortes. Il le pénétra avec une lenteur affreusement sensuelle. Sanji gémit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Zoro s'immobilisa et se pencha, embrassant le cuistot dans le cou, caressant ses cheveux blonds, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir. Le blond n'y tient plus :

"Marimo, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi de bouger, j'en peux plus. Prends-moi comme il faut. »

Et voilà, il avait gagné. Dans sa luxure, le blond était arrivé à un tel niveau de plaisir, qu'il le suppliait pour en avoir plus. Le sabreur se mit à bouger, obéissant, augmentant progressivement l'intensité de ses coups de reins, perdant progressivement pieds. L'intimité de Sanji le rendait fou. Si chaude et si étroite...

Le blond lui, était très loin. L'érection de Zoro, si dure et imposante, mettait le feu à son bassin. Il avait immédiatement trouvé sa prostate et la martelait sans relâche. Sanji gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Puis l'orgasme, vient sans prévenir. Deux prénoms dans un cri d'extase commun furent prononcés, comme scellant une promesse, qui les laissèrent tous les deux pantelant quelques instants. Zoro se retira et tenta de reprendre son souffle péniblement. Il attrapa la clé posée sur la table de chevet juste à côté. Toujours observer son environnement.

Il détacha Sanji qui soupira de soulagement avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Zoro lui adressa un sourire ravageur. Un de plus.

"Oh t'en fais pas blondinet, je sais que tu t'enfuiras pas. T'es pas du genre à ne pas honorer une parole. »

Sanji sourit.

"Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour continuer à profiter de ton cadeau ? Il te plaît pas plus que ça ? »

Sanji le regardait allongé de tout son long sur le lit, magnifique, une beauté à se damner. Et Zoro le rejoins, murmurant contre ses lèvres rieuses :

"Oh que si, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. »

"Alors, Joyeux anniversaire marimo... »

Tout était calme sur le bateau. Le soleil se levait lentement. Mais cependant, le Sunny semblait s'être transformé en décharge. Des cadavres de bouteilles vides un peu partout, de la vaisselle cassée et des morceaux de nourriture jetés à tout va.

Nami se léva péniblement et en voyant le carnage, murmura :

"Et merde...Sanji va hurler. »

Les déchets plus ou moins humains n'étaient pas non plus beaux à voir. Luffy avait le ventre énorme comme un gigantesque ballon de baudruche, Ussop était étalé par terre, le visage entièrement dessiné au marqueur noir, Franky avait avachi sa carcasse contre la rambarde du bateau et murmurait dans son sommeil :

"Super Franky...Super Francky... »

Chopper était étalé sur une table, le poil teint en bleu et Brook était entièrement redécoré façon porte-manteaux. Même Robin était avachie sur une chaise. Le tout ponctué de magnifiques ronflements.

La navigatrice avait sérieusement mal au crâne. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose. Elle qui tenait si bien l'alcool d'habitude...

"Et merde ! »

Quelque-part dans un hôtel, deux bienheureux dormaient épuisés, l'un contre l'autre, oublieux du monde, insouciants.

**Voilàvoilà ! ^^**

**ça te plaît ma chouchoutte ? Et vous ça vous plaît ?:)**

**Bon sinon, c'est pas l'annif de Zoro, mais c'est tout comme hein... ^^**

**Note1 : j'ai mis un peu de moi dans le Sanji bourré, que tu vois ce qui t'attends, si je viens te voir en France ! ^^ **

**Note 2 : Eros est le nom d'un sex-shop de ma ville qui a fermé maintenant.**

**Note3 : Il y a deux références dans deux scènes. Une à un sketch et une à un film. Saurez-vous les retrouver ?:)**

**Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié de prévenir des personnes de cette surprise...J'ai pas pensé à tout le monde, trop de monde, peu de temps. Donc si vous souhaitez écrire un petit quelque-chose quand-même, ben je vous en prie, la communauté restera un bon moment pour ça. Les cadeaux en retard, sont agréable, ça fait durer le plaisir moi je trouve ! ^^**

**Peut-être qu'ils sont OOC, mais c'était prévu comme ça, surtout le lemon...XD**

**Voilà !**

**Encore un zoailleu nanniverchaire ne-chan ! ^^**

**Review pour une pauvre auteur msieur-dame ?:)**

**Je suis disponible toute la nuit pour vous, après à partir de 7h du matin chez vous, ne comptez plus sur moi, Lisen prend le relai...XD Je serai aux abonnés absents pour raison d'une fête endiablé et certainement d'un trop plein d'alcool...:p Ou d'une alerte orange (merci les dépressions tropicales qui nous tombent dessus sans cesse) qui m'empêchera d'avoir accès à internet ! ^^ **

**Laissez un message, je vous répondrai plus tard...A bon entendeur ! ^^**

**Ciao !**


End file.
